Shinjitsu no Koi
by choukogirl23
Summary: "Shinjitsu no Koi" is also translated as "True Love." Topaz can be a reserved girl and she has no Interest in getting a boyfriend or dating. Her best friend Hikari is too naive and kiddish to take interest in love as well. Lets take a tour in Saotome Academy's A class and see how these students survive their idol training, battle love and learn that High school life is beautiful.
1. Saotome Academy's Stars

Author's note: -This fanfiction was written by FeatherRose242 and Choukogirl23. Thank you for reading our fanfiction XD.

* * *

Saotome Academy's Stars

I'm going to find her... That angelic princess with gorgeous hair, a cute face, and a tender heart.

 _ding...Ding...DING_

"Ohaiyou-puu, everyone! That's the bell. Sit down so I can take roll." The homeroom teacher click-clacked her heels as she skipped her way into the classroom. What surprises the students the most, despite her flowing locks of pink hair and great fashion sense, was the fact that she was a male. He was a Saotome Academy graduate and was well-known as the popular idol Tsukimiya Ringo. You don't find too many crossdressing idols but only Shining Saotome, the Academy's head, was somehow capable of getting that done. He seemed to enjoy doing things in his own style...a little on the wild side to be frank.

"Ehem, Ittoki-san." Ringo-sensei called, but no one responded. "I guess he's no-"

"I'M HERE, I'M HERE!" The class clown barreled into class. He was late...again.

Ringo sighed but didn't bother to mark him tardy, "Just go sit next to Shinomiya-san and don't disrupt the class again."

"Haha, roger that!" The happy redhead replied, finally sitting his butt down. He leaned over to his buddy on the right Shinomiya Natsuki, probably whispering his joke of the day because Natsuki had trouble holding back his laughter. Ah Natsuki, our lovable giant who acted like he's still in grade school. Not to mention his love for the animated little chick, Piyo-chan.

 _Growl_

"Argh, my stomach. I didn't eat anything for breakfast," said the shortest student in class, Kurusu Syo. He was lying with his head on his arms and had a sickly appearance. Of course, his best friend Natsuki would jump to the rescue, or so we thought.

"You can have my snack for today. It's my special treat called xianderolium." He smiled and opened his little snack box revealing the god-knows-what purple and brown mush.

"Natsuki! What the frick is that?"

"My xianderolium dumplings. They're healthy."

"On second thought, I'm going on a diet."

"Don't be silly Syo-chan. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." The blond giant insisted stuffed Syo's mouth with the indigestible dumplings.

"Ichinose-san," Ringo called.

"Present," answered the class role model and leader, Ichinose Tokiya. Known for being a well-rounded student and an idol, he was also a chick magnet whether he liked it or not.

"Oi Icchi, I heard you turned down ten girls last week and one of them wasn't even from our academy," hollered the orange-haired playboy, who was sitting all the way in the back. He couldn't stop smirking at the role-model sitting like a decent student in the front desk. Something inside Jinguuji Ren just really hates Tokiya's guts, ever since Saotome grade school academy.

"Hmm, you seem to be jealous by the fact that more girls have been confessing to me than you lately, isn't it so, Ren?" Tokiya backfired without bothering to turn around and look at Ren.

"Tch, whatever." Ren tsked, definitely pissed at Tokiya even more now.

"Can you remove your feet from my chair now?" The bookworm sitting in front of Ren requested.

"Erm yeah," Ren replied. He didn't notice that his delinquent habits were taking over again. "Sorry 'bout that, Hijirikawa."

"Nothing to worry about." The bluenette answered, still reading his novel about samurai. He was one of the richest students in the class, along with Ren. Despite their similar backgrounds, they had polar opposite personalities. Even so, they were close childhood friends.

"Oi, Hikari! Catch!" Otoya threw a soccer ball across the classroom.

"Hi-ho!" A girl yelled, hopping up and catching the ball. A tomboy like her got along with almost everyone in class, her closest guy friend being Otoya.

"Ready for the match this evening?" She dared with a vicious look.

"Ha! You're on, Hikari! My Japanese-style kicks can beat your American butt anytime."

"Oh my gosh, we're both Japanese, shut up!" she scolded. How could such a pretty girl be a tomboy who loved to play aggressively when it came to sports?

"Chiba-san, please sit down. You're distracting me...again," Ringo scolded.

"Hehehe sorry," Hikari laughed nervously and sat at her desk, which was in front of her best friend.

"Yo Topaz!" Hikari turned around and gave a cute peace sign.

"Uresee. You're so loud." The smartest girl in class scolded while pinching her mischievous friend's nose.

Topaz was also foreign and was brought up in New Jersey. Hikari grew up in Texas. These two got along very well and were known as the foreign cuties in their freshman year. Topaz especially got a lot of attention from the students of the academy due to her outstanding performances on the violin. Male students seemed to have given her plenty of love letters in her shoe locker, but, of course, she would trash them immediately. A boyfriend? Dating? Love? That just made her laugh. She had no time for such things.

"Alright! Attendance is done!" Ringo smacked the attendance book on the podium. "Kawamura-san, begin the class." Topaz got up from her seat and started the class with the daily procedure.

"Kiritsu." The entire class stood up, facing Ringo.

"Rei." Everyone bowed, saying 'good morning' to Ringo, who returned the gesture with a graceful bow of his own.

"Chakuseki." All the students took their seats and opened their English books to page 289. Otoya had to share with Natsuki because he overslept and forgot. Syo had lost all energy to even take out the book; those xianderolium dumplings sure were something. Hikari took out her Japanese book instead. Topaz had her book open but knew everything in it already, so she ignored Ringo's lecturing.

Topaz peered out the window. She sometimes got bored of the pitiful school life. There were times where that window next to her could be her best friend. It gave a good view of the trees and sometimes she would spot cats or birds.

'I want to be that cat or that bird,'' is what she would think every day.

This time, it was neither a cat nor a bird but a young man. A young man dressed in all black with a dark green scarf. He sat on the tree, appearing to be holding something in his hand. The object was purple, a light purple, just like her hair. He was singing while looking at that purple gem-like thing in his hand. He sang and sang.

 _That was the start of Topaz's and her friend's changes in each of their high school lives._


	2. The kid from Agnopolis

_Author's note: Italics are going to be used for Japanese words or when characters are speaking English._

* * *

 **The Kid from Agnapolis**

The students of Saotome's Academy all had one common goal: be the very best idol or composer. This was decided freshman year, so it didn't apply to Topaz and her classmates, who were now sophomores. She had Hyuga-sensei, Ringo-sensei's companion, as her homeroom teacher for freshman year. Topaz already knew she was going to take the idol course. Her violin skills and sweet voice had gotten her many trophies and awards since elementary. Hikari, Otoya, Syo, Natsuki, Masato, Tokiya, Tomochika and Ren all decided to take the idol course while Haruka wanted to be a composer.

Topaz smiled a bit to herself as she remembered everything that happened on selection day.

* * *

"Alright, I'll just zip through this speech really fast. Don't want to bore you freshmen with minor details." Hyuga-sensei began. "Ehm, you are all students that are majoring fine arts. You will now choose to be either in the idol course or composing course..." Hyuga-sensei continued on and explained how the training went for both courses. Even though Hyuga-sensei said that he wouldn't take too long, he ended up getting really into his speech and somehow continued to talk about his pride of being a Saotome graduate.

At that point, everyone started to doze off and go into their own worlds. Half of the male students were distracted by the beauty sitting in the seat next to the window. The breeze blew at her silky straight purple hair. The boys went wild, but she was too focused on a mother bird feeding baby birds to notice.

"What if a cat came in and ate those babies?" She thought to herself.

"AH-CHOO!" The girl snapped out of her thoughts and whipped around to find none other than her best friend, Hikari, rubbing her forehead. She had slammed her face on her desk by the force of her sneeze.

" _Itteiiiii_." Hikari whined. She kept rubbing her forehead while sitting back in place.

" _That's what you get for not controlling your sneezes_."

" _The frick, Topaz! It hurt_!"

Topaz shrugged her shoulders and looked forward. Hikari was pinching her nose to stop her sneezes.

"Haha, how did you do that, Hikari? Are you that much of an airhead?" The class playboy teased.

"Hah, says the guy who got a 'C' on his last Japanese test."

"Ano Hikari, you got a 'D' on your last Japanese test." Otoya joined the battle.

"Shit! I did!" She looked at her grade-monitoring app on her cell phone.

Topaz facepalmed at the fact that her friend just dug her own grave. Ren laid back on his chair and smirked.

"Shit, Otoya! You were supposed to be on my team." She flared up and grabbed his collar.

" _Gomen_..." He responded, now going to get beaten up.

Topaz didn't want to meddle in the childish fight so she got out her journal and began to write today's events. She called it her work journal but Hikari believed that it was a diary. After writing half of her events down, Natsuki, the classmate that sat in front of her, turned around to chat.

"Writing in your journal again, Topaz-chan? Don't forget to write down the performance date for our violin duet."

"Ah, thanks, Shinomiya-san. I would have forgotten. I've been busy lately."

"I could tell. You have that look on your face." Syo turned around from his desk and joined the conversation (He sits next to Natsuki, Natsuki sits in front of Topaz). He was slurping his orange juice while speaking.

"It can't be helped. I plan to take the idol course after all, just like you guys."

Natsuki and Syo exchanged looks and smiled. "You'll do fine, Topaz. All of us will make it."

Topaz smiled back and turned her head to look at the 'trouble-maker squad' still going at it. Hyuga-sensei had given up on them a long time ago and continued his lessons.

* * *

"Ohaiyo-puu~~~"

Ringo-sensei twirled around a couple of times and slammed his hands on the podium. He seemed to have caught everyone's attention, just like how an idol would.

"Guess what, guess what, kids? We're getting a new student." He clapped.

That one sentence made all the students get excited.

"Is it a boy?"

"Is it a girl?" (Ren would be delighted XD)

"Or maybe he's a foreigner like from America, London, or even Germany!" The students continued to gossip.

"Ne, ne, what do you think, Topaz?" Hikari asked.

"I don't really care." Topaz said coldly.

Of course, her cold words never really bothered Hikari. "Ehhh, Topaz," she whined.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Ringo-sensei hummed as he went to open it.

"Come in." He said, gesturing the student inside.

He was definitely not Japanese. He didn't appear American or European either. His tan skin meant that he was from the Middle East. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green that matched the fresh green grass on the academy's grounds. They were wide and his smile added to it, making him look like an innocent child.

"Well, go ahead and introduce yourself, new kid." Ringo handed him chalk and the student began to write on the board.

He wrote out the first few letters of his name in a language that no one in the class was familiar with. It looked like a weird mix between Korean and Taiwanese writing. Topaz suddenly felt secondhand embarrassment for the new kid and also concerned that he was going to struggle in Japanese just like Hikari did.

"Um, new kid, we can't read it. I have no idea what it says on the board right now." Tomochika stood up. The new kid blinked his eyes a couple of times and realized what he was writing.

"Oh sorry! I was writing it in Agnapolis' main language." He said and corrected it to Japanese.

"C-E-C-I-L...Cecil Aijima is my name and I'm obviously not from here. My birthplace is the small city of Agnapolis, which was founded in the Middle East. Um...I plan to become an idol so please take good care of me."

The female students didn't pay attention to his introduction at all. They had all fallen him for already.

"Is he a prince or something because he's hot." They all thought.

"Ding ding! Now since you introduced yourself, you're going to have to pass the first test." Ringo grinned while the rest of the students giggled and smirked because they knew what was going to happen to the new kid.

"Mattaku, Ringo-sensei isn't showing any mercy to the new kid." The young man with blue hair said flipping to the next page of his novel.

"Ma, let's see what he can do. It's supposed to be fun after all, Hijirikawa." Ren, who sat behind the blue-haired man, said with a smirk.

"It's very simple, Aijima-san! All you have to do is act out one of the three scripts I sent you last week." Ringo clapped.

"Eh, act it out? All you sent me was Romeo and Juliet. I never got two other scripts." Cecil was a bit lost with the school's system but he just went with the flow. It didn't really bother him too much that he got a surprise test sprung on him the first day.

Ringo smirked to himself. "Well, that's too bad then. Guess you're going to have to act out Romeo and Juliet then." He twirled around again and faced the rest of the class. For some reason, Cecil was not disturbed by the crossdresser's feminine actions.

"Damn, Ringo-sensei is all fired up," Syo whispered to Natsuki.

"Cute...Cute...He looks just like a little kid." Natsuki replied, probably drowned in thoughts of cuteness.

"Er, never mind." Syo continued to watch.

Topaz was distracted by the baby birds in their nest. The mother was feeding them worms, most likely picked from the Academy's garden. It was known to have a lot of earthworms. Just ask Hikari.

"As for your Juliet, let's see..." Ringo-sensei peered all the way over to the back, "Kawamura-san! Yoohoo~~~."

Topaz spun around and looked at Ringo-sensei's devilish smile. She knew very well why Ringo picked her. Topaz had played Juliet for the final play freshman year since Tomochika had sprained her ankle the day before the performance.

Now all eyes were on her. "Me, sensei?" Topaz asked.

The students were mumbling among themselves. "Whoa, she was such a pretty Juliet last year."

"The acting really got me, too."

"Of course! Come on up here." Ringo giggled and pushed Cecil, telling him to go to the back of the classroom, where they had a mini stage (It's just some space in the room that's elevated).

"Ganbatte, Topaz." Hikari smiled, giving a thumbs up. Topaz really didn't want to go, especially since they were performing a romantic play. "Ugh," she thought to herself.

The students turned around to see the back of the classroom.

Cecil casually walked onstage and smiled at Topaz. Topaz just looked at him and blinked, "I'm ready when you are."

"Erm hai." He responded and set himself in place.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun..." He spoke in the tone of a prince, just like Romeo. The words that came out of Cecil were loving and romantic, sounding as though they were completely natural to him… "That I might touch that cheek."

"Ay me!" It was Topaz's turn. She stepped out onto the balcony. The male students had their hearts captured by those two words.

The monologue continued with Romeo and Juliet speaking to each other and finally Romeo revealed himself. "I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be but new baptis'd. Henceforth I never will be Romeo." He entered and grabbed Topaz's waist, suddenly carrying her princess style. Cecil gave Topaz a passionate gaze.

Topaz was amazed at his acting skills. He was very daring in comparison to most of the boys in the class; they would be so red just knowing that they were acting in a romantic play.

Everyone widened their eyes at his fearless move. Ringo-sensei smiled and rested his chin on his knuckles.

"Oh? Daring, isn't he?" Ren said to himself.

Hikari and Otoya both had their jaws dropping.

Natsuki smiled and kept mumbling, "Cute."

Syo tried to hide his blush. He was not good with romantic stuff.

Topaz was shocked but she had to keep going, so she got back in character. "What man art thou that, thus be-screened in night, so stumblest on my council."

"And cut!" Ringo-sensei stopped the performance. It was the end of the script either way.

Cecil was still carrying Topaz and she was getting a bit uncomfortable at that point. "You can put me down now."

He didn't realize that he was supposed to stop, "Ah gomen, I didn't realize we stopped now." He chuckled and slowly let Topaz hop off.

"Aijima-san! Excellent performance, you passed. Welcome to class 2-A." Ringo clapped.

" _Yorushiku Onegaishimasu_." Cecil bowed.

Topaz patted her skirt and was ready to walk off the stage but was stopped by the new kid reaching his hand out to her.

"Thanks for acting with me," he smiled and waited for her to shake his hand.

"Don't misunderstand. I only did it because the teacher asked me to." Topaz replied coldly. She ignored his hand and walked to her desk.

"Teehee, you tsundere." Hikari and Ren giggled to themselves.

Cecil watched her walk to her desk and didn't even look bothered for being rejected. He just smiled and put both his hands in his pocket.

"Aijima-san, please sit at that empty desk in front of Kawamura-san." Ringo ordered.

"Erm hai!" He responded and sat in the empty desk.

" _Ugh, I have no time for stupid new kids_." Topaz thought to herself but when she looked up, her blue eyes made contact with his fresh green ones. "Tch" she thought. Cecil just smiled and waved at her, completely oblivious to her cold glare.

" _Stupid new kids_."

* * *

 _Heyya, It's me Choukogirl23! I'm just going to tell the seating order of the class right now since all the characters are set. we have 4 rows and 5 columns. Topaz has the window seat which is all the way in the back right corner. Cecil sits right in front of her, Next to Cecil is Natsuki and next to him is Syo. Behind Natsuki is Hikari and Otoya is behind Syo. Ren sits next to Otoya and in front of him is Hijirikawa. Then we have the lovely Tokiya all the way i the front near the door._

 _Choukogirl23 and FeatherRose242:- Thanks for reading_


End file.
